


“You want me to do what?”

by AutisticWriter



Series: Omovember [4]
Category: Friday Night Dinner (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Jim Bell, Autistic Martin Goodman, Bladder Control, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Making Love, Multi, Omorashi, One Shot, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Prompt Fic, Stimming, Swearing, Threesome - F/M/M, Urination, Watersports, omovember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Jackie and Martin invite Jim to sleep with them for the first time, and Jackie asks them both to try a kink of hers.[Prompt 4: With a friend or lover]





	“You want me to do what?”

When Jim first fell in love with Jackie Goodman, he never expected her to be, well, kinky. He thought she is the sort of person who likes vanilla sex (well, that’s the sort of thing he fantasised about), but it turns out Jackie is into a lot of quite kinky things.

Roughly three months after he started a relationship with Jackie and Martin (Jim never though he would fall for Jackie’s husband too, but he loves them both and was incredibly honoured when they invited him to join their relationship), a moment Jim has been waiting for since… for what feels like forever appears. Jackie and Martin… want to have sex with him.

They sit together in the Goodmans’ living room, Jim fiddling with the cuffs of his jacket as he stares at the floor, Martin watching something boring on the television and Jackie sat between them, when Jackie nudges Martin to get his attention.

“Martin?”

Martin jumps, turning his head. “Yes, my love?”

“Do you think we should… talk about… you know?”

Martin tilts his head. “You mean…?”

Jackie nods.

Jim watches them stare at each other, wondering if he will one day he able to communicate with them this easily. Just what are they saying?

“Yeah, that, that sounds like a plan,” Martin says, his face going a bit red.

They both turn to look at Jim, and Jackie reaches for his hand.

“Jim,” she says, her own cheeks flushing. “Martin and I have been thinking. The three of us have been together… for a while now—”

“Th-Three months,” Jim says, smiling.

“Yeah, that’s right,” Martin says.

“Anyway,” Jackie says, raising her eyebrows slightly. “We were wondering… if you would like to…”

She trails off, her hand getting clammy against his.

Jim looks at her. “Jackie? What are you trying to say?”

“She’s trying to ask you if you want to have nippy-nippy – I mean, sex, with us,” Martin says, his face crimson.

Jim’s eyes widen. “S-Sex?” Despite the fact he is a grown adult, he feels a throb between his legs and he blushes. “Really?”

“Obviously,” Martin says. “We’re adults with normal libidos, we’re all attracted to each other… it is only natural that we would want to have intercourse with one another.”

“How nicely put,” Jackie says, smiling. “But Martin’s right. We love you, and people in love normally have sex, so… would you…?”

“Oh, Jackie, Martin,” Jim says, grinning and hoping he won’t end up with an erection in their living room, reaching for Martin’s hand as well as Jackie’s. “I, I’d be honoured. But… but I don’t want to be… look, I, I have…”

“Jim, are you okay?” Jackie says.

He nods, closing his eyes for a second. “I don’t want to… please don’t laugh, but… I’m a virgin.”

“Really?” Martin says, and Jackie elbows him.

“Martin!”

“Yeah, I’m… I have never…” Jim mumbles, trying not to think about few dates he has been on in his life, and how they never wanted to have a second date, let alone sleep with him, usually adding something about him being annoying or ugly or… saying something horrible about his autism. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be shitting ridiculous,” Martin says, slapping him on the back a bit too hard. “That doesn’t matter.”

“Yeah, we can take everything at your pace, and we promise not to laugh if you’re not the best at anything,” Jackie adds.

Jim manages a smile. “Thank you. I love you.”

Jackie kisses his cheek, and Martin squeezes his shoulder.

“So, uh… what do we do?” he asks.

And that is when he learns about Jackie’s kinkiness.

“Whatever we do, expect Jackie to want to it be a bit… kinky,” Martin says, and he starts laughing as Jackie blushes.

Jim blushes too, groin throbbing again. “K-Kinky? In what way?”

After all, kinks can range from foot fetishes to BDSM to basically anything; it’s a very broad category.

“Well, um, we’ve done some bondage before, haven’t we?” Jackie says, not looking at either of them. “Me tying Martin up, obviously. We’ve done anal sex, with both of us being the one being—”

“Penetrated,” Martin says; that seems to be one of his favourite words.

Jim’s groin throbs again, and he starts to get a bit hard. Listening to them so nonchalantly talking about sex and kinks is… unheard of for someone like him.

“Lots of stuff, basically,” Jackie says. And with her face redder than Jim has ever seen, she adds, “Actually, there’s something I’d love for us to all try together.”

“Oh, okay,” Jim says, biting his bottom lip.

“And what might that be?” Martin says.

Jackie smiles, the heat seeming to radiate from her face, and says, “Do you two need the bathroom?”

Jim frowns, but pays attention to his bladder; he isn’t desperate, but there’s definently some pressure there. Martin jabs himself in the lower abdomen and winces, making Jackie roll her eyes.

“Uh, yeah,” Martin says. “Why do you ask?”

“Um…” Jackie says. “I’d love to see you two desperate to piss and then piss all over me.”

Jim stares, eyes wide.

“You want me to do what?” Martin splutters.

“You don’t have to do anything,” Jackie mumbles. “I, just, bladder desperation and control and being peed on are really big things for me, and I’ve never tried it out, and…”

“No, Jackie, it, it’s all r-right,” Jim says, squeezing her clammy hand. “I, I find it a bit weird, but… I can do that for you.”

Martin rubs the bridge of his nose, and kisses Jackie on the cheek. “That’s kind of how I feel too, Jackie. It’s weird for me, but if it gets you off, I can do that.”

Jackie smiles and kisses them both in turn, and Jim melts into the kiss. “Thank you. Well, should we go upstairs?”

Martin and Jim nod, and Jackie, still holding their hands, gets up and leads them into the hallway.

“Wait a second,” she says, rushing into the kitchen. Jim hears the tap running, and Jackie returns with two large glasses of water. “Drink these for me.”

Martin and Jim glance at each other, and take the glasses. They guzzle the water as quickly as they can, and Jim still can’t believe Jackie and Martin want to have sex with him. Once they have finished drinking, Jackie takes them upstairs and they all sit on Jackie and Martin’s bed, Jim hunching forwards slightly to hide his semi-erection.

“Right,” Jackie says, smiling. “I want to wait until you’re both bursting before we do my thing, so… what should we do in the meantime?” She glances at Martin. “Should we…?”

Martin nods. “Sounds good to me.”

“Wh-What?”

Martin gives Jim a kiss on the lips, something that doesn’t happen very often. “We… we want to make love to you at the same time.”

Jim’s eyes widen. Two… people at the same time?

“Yes, how do my lips around your dick sound?” Jackie purrs, leaning close to Jim and kissing him. Jim suppresses a moan, the thought of Jackie giving him a blow job a common fantasy of his. “And as I do that, Martin hitting your prostate.”

“You mean… anal sex?” Jim says, his trousers tented by this point.

“Yeah… if you don’t want to do it I won’t be offended,” Martin says. “I know it’s not everyone’s cup of tea.”

Jim shakes his head, his erection throbbing. “No, that sounds… wonderful.”

“Brilliant!” Martin kisses him hard, and Jim moans into his mouth.

“Oh, uh, sorry,” he mumbles.

“It’s fine,” Jackie says. “Do you… want to get undressed?”

Jim nods, slightly nervous to know he’s about to lose his virginity after all this time, but gets to his feet and starts undoing his trousers. They both stare at his tented trousers, and Jim blushes even redder than before.

As he takes off his trousers, he watches Jackie rummage for a box of condoms and a bottle of what appears to be lubricant, whilst Martin also slips out of his trousers. Painfully embarrassed, Jim pulls his underpants down his legs and steps out of them, his penis fully erect. As he straightens up, he feels a twinge somewhere in his abdomen, and realises it is his bladder. Of course, Jackie wants him to wee on her later; he hopes he doesn’t piss when ejaculating.

Jackie strips down to her bra and knickers, and stares at both of their penises. “Right, if you’re ready, Jim, lie down on your back, and we’ll sort everything out for you.”

“Th-Thank you,” Jim says, arousal throbbing through him.

He gets onto the bed, lying on his back, and stares at them both. Jim watches with wide eyes as Jackie strokes Martin’s penis until he has a full erection, and then rolls a condom down his shaft. Martin groans slightly, and Jackie kisses him.

They both get onto the bed, Martin kneeling by his feet as Jackie kneels by his waist.

“Okay, so, if you spread your legs, I can prepare you for the penetration,” Martin says, and Jackie rolls her eyes.

“Forgive him, Jim,” she says. “He’s incapable of sounding sexy.”

Jim smiles. “It, it’s fine. I’m not good at using the right words either.”

As Martin squeezes lube over his fingers, Jim spreads his legs, and Martin kneels in the gap between his knees.

“This might feel weird,” Martin says. “But it’ll be okay. And we get this one because some lubes feel disgusting on my skin and I know you have sensory shit too, so, you know.”

“Thank you,” Jim says, and he winces when Martin’s fingers probe his entrance.

Martin coats his entrance with lube, fingers cold and slippery, and Jim doesn’t know what to think. When a finger pushes inside of him, it feels weird and he winces again.

“Are you okay?”

“I, I’m fine,” he says.

As Martin continues to probe and push his fingers inside of Jim, Jackie picks up another condom and says, “Can I put this on you?”

“O-Of course, Jackie.”

When Jackie places the condom on the tip of his aching erection, Jim gasps, his hips thrusting up on their own.

“J-Jackie.”

That makes Jackie chuckle, and she strokes his sensitive skin as she rolls the condom down his shaft. Jim moans, so aroused he doesn’t know what to do.

Martin keeps fingering him, managing to get three fingers inside him. “This, uh, it’s not, literally essential to anal, you know,” Martin says, angling his fingers differently. “It’s more a case of foreplay. By the way, how are you with prostate stuff?”

Jim manages to slow his breathing, and looks up at Martin. “I’ve never… done anything like that before.”

“I’ll go slowly, then,” Martin says, and he hooks his fingers and reaches further inside Jim, and then his fingertips brush something—

Jim cries out, his head flopping back against the pillow.

Jackie chuckles, giving him a kiss. “That’s prostate stimulation, Jim.”

“Did you like it?” Martin asks.

And when Jim nods, he does it again. He strokes his fingertips against the bundle of nerves, and Jim makes a whining noise.

“Please…” he gasps. “That feels…”

Martin grins, and carefully eases his fingers out of Jim, wiping his fingers on his shirt (“Martin!” Jackie hisses. “Don’t be disgusting.”). “Want me to get started, then?”

“Please,” Jim whispers.

Jackie gives him another kiss, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose for him. “And me?”

“Y-Yes,” he says, kissing her back.

“Right, now for some bedroom gymnastics,” Martin says, laughing as though he said something funny, and puts his hands on Jim’s ankles.

“I don’t…”

“He’s being stupid, Jim,” Jackie says. “He needs to lift your legs into the air so he can actually do this.”

“Oh, o-okay,” Jim says. He bends his legs with his feet flat against the bed, and looks up at Martin. “Sorry if this is a bit awkward.”

“Nah, it’s fine,” Martin says. “Just lift your bum off the bed for me and…”

As Jim angles his hips to raise his bottom from the bed, Martin grabs his legs and pulls them into the air, propping Jim’s ankles on his shoulders. Grimacing slightly, Martin shuffles closer, and they end up with the backs of Jim’s knees against his shoulders, his feet sticking up in the air.

Jackie laughs, and Martin stares at her. “What?”

“Nothing,” she says. “You just… look a bit ridiculous right now.”

“Oh shut up,” Martin says. “Right, Jim, are you ready?”

Jim nods. “Y-Yes, Martin.”

And as Jim closes his eyes, Martin positions the head of his erection against Jim’s entrance, and pushes inside of him. Jim gasps, and Martin chuckles.

“I’m ready when you are, Jim,” Jackie says.

Even though he’s out of breath from the feeling of Martin’s erection inside of him, Jim nods. And he opens his eyes as Jackie leans over him, and takes his erection in her mouth.

Jim gasps, and when Martin starts pushing in deeper, Jackie licks the length of his shaft. He moans, crying out when Martin nudges his prostate, and groaning when Jackie licks and sucks him with skill.

He has only ever masturbated before. Nothing he did to himself ever felt anything like this. This, two people having sex with him at the same time, is amazing. Just… amazing.

He wants it to last forever, but Jim feels his orgasm approaching far too soon. He moans, grabbing at the bed sheets with sweaty hands, and just feels Jackie’s lips around him and Martin inside of him, overwhelmed with pleasure… and he comes hard, crying out as he climaxes.

When it is over, Jim slumps against the bed, gasping for breath. Sweat prickles all over him, his muscles twitching and his heart pounding. Jackie pulls away, stroking Jim’s face, but Martin keeps thrusting until he comes too, grunting. And then Martin pulls out, making Jim wince at the odd sensation, and flops down beside Jackie.

“Thank you…” Jim mumbles. “Thank you so much.”

“Not a problem, mate,” Martin says, shuffling to give Jim a kiss.

“Yeah, not a problem,” Jackie says.

Jim looks at Jackie. “What about y-you, Jackie. Don’t you want too…?”

“No,” she says, smiling. “I want to come later. When you two…”

“Of course,” Martin says, and he prods himself in the bladder again. “I think I’m getting there.”

“But i-in the meantime,” Jim says, also remembering that he’s starting to need the loo. “Can we cuddle?”

Jackie lies down, snuggling up to Jim. “Of course we can.”

Martin lies on Jackie’s other side, and they just lay there, sweaty and tired with their limbs intertwined, Jim still amazed he actually made love with his two wonderful partners. But Jackie’s plan is still to come.

\---

After cuddling with Jackie and Martin for about an hour, Jim feels an awkward twinge in his bladder. He already kind of needed to go before they had sex, but that big glass of water has started to work its way through him, and… yes, he needs to go.

Martin seems to be in a similar situation, fidgeting awkwardly as he sits up in bed. “Jackie…”

Jackie looks up, staring at Martin. Jim sees her expression change; she has noticed their predicament, and she clearly likes what she sees.

“Um… can we start your thing yet? I need to go.”

And Jackie looks at Martin, smiles and says, “Not yet. Wait here for a moment.”

She wriggles out of bed and leaves the room, and Martin and Jim glance at each other.

“How’re you?” Martin asks.

“Um… it’s quite hard to ignore,” Jim says. “It’s weird, isn’t it, t-to think us needing to pee has this effect on Jackie, isn’t it?”

“A bit, yeah. Still, it’s fine.”

After a couple of minutes, Jackie returns with two glasses of water. She smiles, sits on the bed and hands them the glasses, and Jim’s eyes widen. With this too, he will be painfully desperate soon.

“Seriously, Jackie?” Martin says.

She smiles. “Yes, seriously. I want to see you desperate.”

Jim stares at her, still amazed to see the woman he loves as dominant and kinky as she is. And as Martin raises his eyebrows, they both drink the water.

Martin belches and Jackie rolls her eyes, and Jim just wonders how much more he can take before he wets himself. And, also, what would happen to Jackie if he did.

\---

An hour later, Martin hunches awkwardly on the bed, hands clamped between his thighs and rocking from side to side slightly, looking uncomfortable. Jim feels uncomfortable too, sat with his knees hugged to his chest as his bladder strains inside of him. He can’t actually remember the last time his bladder was this full, and he has to clench the muscles in his legs and abdomen to hang on. He knows Jackie wants to see him wee, but he can’t ruin her bed. He has to hold on.

Jackie studies the pair of them, her cheeks slightly flushed, her nipples erect through her bra and the crotch of her knickers slightly damp; she’s incredibly aroused, just from watching her two partners forcing themselves to hold in their urine. Kinks really are weird, aren’t they?

Jim grits his teeth, starting to rock himself slightly (he has always found this soothing), and feels his bladder straining inside of him.

“How are you two doing?” Jackie asks.

“Shitting painful,” Martin mutters. “Can we please do this soon?”

“Y-Yes, I don’t want to end up wetting your bed, Jackie,” Jim says.

She rubs her hands across both of their thighs, smiling. “Well, I think we should relocate to the bathroom.”

“Brilliant,” Martin says, and he jumps to his feet and dashes into the en-suite bathroom.

Jackie chuckles, watching Jim ease himself off of the bed and stumble into the bathroom, very aware of how close he is to losing control. Jim bounces his leg, leaning his back against the sink, urine desperate to dribble out of him.

“Is it going to be much longer, Jackie?” Martin asks, jaw gritted.

She smiles, still studying them, and kisses them both in turn. And as they stare, Jackie slips off her bra and knickers, and stands before them, totally naked. Despite the discomfort of his full bladder, Jim feels a twinge of arousal somewhere at seeing her naked. She is so beautiful.

“Now, I’m going to kneel in the shower, and I want you two to pee all over me,” Jackie says. As they both nod, she steps into the empty shower and drops to her knees, staring up at them. “You can go now.”

At the sudden permission to urinate, piss starts dribbling out of Jim before he can get over to the shower, urine running down his legs before he finally aims and follows Jackie’s orders. Stood beside Martin, he urinates into the shower, letting his piss splatter all over Jackie, who smiles and moans with her eyes shut, moaning again when they both let out gasps of relief. Finally letting go feels so wonderful, and he carries on for a very long time.

When they both finally stop pissing, Jackie stands up, switches the shower on and says, “Martin, can you get it please?”

His eyes a bit wide, Martin darts into the bedroom and returns with something. Jim stares, and realises it is a vibrator.

And as she stands under the water, Jackie slips the vibrator inside of her and masturbates, moaning beautifully and making them watch. And Jim smiles and grips Martin’s hand, so amazed to be a part of this. This really is amazing.


End file.
